martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Eternal Soul Records
thumb|200px German Label for Industrial, Dark Ambient and Military. Eternal Soul was founded by Volker Neumann in the Year 2000. On Dec. 31, 2013 Eternal Soul has closed and stopped all work and further activities. Sublabels: Disorder Records, KRACHCOM RECORDS, UHF Recordsю Catalog Wappenbund Zurück In Der Heimat 3 versions ES01 2002 Stahlwerk 9 Finis Germaniae 3 versions ES03 2002 Karjalan Sissit Karjalan Sissit 3 versions ES07 2002 A Challenge Of Honour Legio Patria Nostra 2 versions ES02 2003 Toroidh For The Fallen Ones 2 versions ES04 2003 Legion Condor Humanity Vs Society 2 versions ES05 2003 Combative Alignment Image Acoustique 3 versions ES06 2003 Wiener Aktivisten Chapter II 4 versions ES08 2003 Seraphim Sacrificium Intellectus 2 versions ES09 2003 Various Flammenzauber - Tonwerk Zum Festival (Comp) 2 versions none 2003 Toroidh Offensiv! ‎(CD, Ltd, Comp) CD 01 2004 Dawn & Dusk Entwined Scherzo 2 versions ES10 2004 Axon Neuron / Vagwa Lohe (EP) 4 versions ES11 2004 Various Eternal Soul 3 versions ES12 2004 Galerie Schallschutz Teddybear (MiniAlbum) 2 versions ES13 2004 Triarii Triumph (Single) 3 versions ES16 2004 Karjalan Sissit Karjalasta Kajahtaa (Album) 2 versions ES LP01 2004 Various Tonwerk Flammenzauber 2 ‎(CD, Comp) none 2004 Axon Neuron / Vagwa Lohe 2 versions none 2004 Triarii Ars Militaria (Album) 2 versions CD 02 2005 Axon Neuron / Vagwa :Documents 1995-2005: (Comp) 3 versions CD 03 2005 Triarii Imperivm ‎(7", Single, Ltd) CD 02/7 2005 Dawn & Dusk Entwined The Hikimori Songs 2 versions ES15 2005 Various Lichttaufe Flammenzauber Wasserburg Heldrungen ‎(2xDVD, Comp + CD, Comp + Box + , Ltd) none 2005 Dawn & Dusk Entwined The Hikimori Songs ‎(CDr, Promo) none 2005 Phelios Images And Spheres ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CD 04 2006 Triarii Pièce Héroique (Album) 2 versions CD 05 2006 Axon Neuron / Vagwa :Final Documents: ‎(7", Ltd) CD 03/7 2006 Karjalan Sissit Tanssit On Loppu Nyt (Album) 3 versions ES LP02 2006 Brachial Palsy Control And Paralysis ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CD 06 2007 Triarii Ars Militaria ‎(CD, Album, RE) CD 02 2nd 2007 Triarii Pièce Héroique ‎(CD, Album, RE) CD 05 2nd 2007 Phelios Dimension Zero ‎(CD, Album + CD, Album + Ltd) CD 07 2008 Triarii Muse In Arms ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CD 08 2008 Triarii Muse In Arms ‎(CD, Album, Ltd + 7", Ltd + Box, Ltd) CD 08, CD 08/7 2008 Brachial Palsy The Central Point Of The Nine Planets ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) CD 09 2009 TriORE Three Hours (Album) 2 versions CD 10 2009 Axon Neuron / Vagwa Archive III – I (Comp) 2 versions ES14 2009 Karjalan Sissit Fucking Whore Society (Album) 3 versions ES LP03 2009 Axon Neuron / Vagwa Navigation IV / Aurora / Aria Morta I ‎(3xFile, MP3, 320) none 2009 Karjalan Sissit Fucking Whore Society ‎(CDr, Promo) none 2009 Various Compendivm ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) CD 11 2010 Triarii Exile ‎(CD, MiniAlbum, Ltd) CD 12 2011 Triarii Muse In Arms ‎(CD, Album, RE) CD 08 2nd 2011 Triarii We Are One ‎(7", Single, Ltd) CD 08/7 2011 Triarii W.A.R. ‎(7", Single, Ltd) CD 12/7 2011 Karjalan Sissit Miserere - 10th Anniversary Edition (Album) 3 versions ES LP04 2011 Karjalan Sissit Viinaa Pittää Juua 2 versions ES17 2013 Links OffSite Discogs Категория:Label Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Neofolk